


The 100 f/f

by Lexaisdaddy



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:40:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21763129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lexaisdaddy/pseuds/Lexaisdaddy
Relationships: Abby Griffin/Raven Reyes, Anya/Lexa (The 100), Anya/Raven Reyes, Clarke Griffin/Lexa, Clarke Griffin/Lexa/Niylah, Clarke Griffin/Niylah, Clarke Griffin/Raven Reyes, Lexa/Niylah (The 100), Lexa/Raven Reyes, Luna/Raven Reyes, Octavia Blake & Lexa, Octavia Blake/Lexa, Octavia Blake/Niylah, Octavia Blake/Raven Reyes
Kudos: 46





	1. Anya/Raven

Raven laughed as she dragged the woman into the forest near the dropship. 

"Raven-" 

Anya couldn't speak, however. The beautiful glowing butterflies surrounded them. The breath taking view was new to Anya. Raven smirked.

"Raven this is beautiful." She said in awe. "Guess what else is beautiful" 

Anya scoffed, rolling her eyes, "what?" 

"You" Raven answered, kissing the woman gently. 

Raven never had this. Never ran away with someone she loved. After finally getting over Finn, she found her attachment to Anya. Or Anya's to her.

Anya laughed when a glowing butterfly landed on Ravens head. 

The two were still young at heart, even after all the trauma they had to do to get here. 

Raven found Anya, barely alive. She called for Abby to come help her, it took a year, but she was nursed back to life. And Raven fell for her more and more each day.

The two girls laid on the grass watching the butterflies, laying opposite of eachother with their cheeks touching. 

"Anya, remember when you tried to kill us?" Raven asked. 

"How could i not?" Anya chuckled.

"Shit, that wasn't too long ago" raven said, looking up to Anyas face. Her eyes were closed but she smiled and hummed. 

Raven also became so in love with Anyas voice. She would force Anya to sing almost every night, but each night, Anya never rejected. Singing about her love for Raven, and ancient grounder songs that stood for love. 

They started a fire, the sun beginning to set. It was a beauty sight. Anya held Raven as the night chill set in. 

"I love you." Raven mumbled, sleep pulling her in. Anya didn't respond, just hummed her to sleep. 

"No- sing" Raven slurred. Anya chuckled. "Ok, sorry"

Raven smiled as her lover began to sing her favourite song. Raven hummed along and mumbled some of the lyrics. 

"Lets go inside."

Raven pushed Anya down on the bed, waking her up more. Standing above the woman, she pulled her shirt off, her bare chest reeling Anya closer to her

As Anya kissed Ravens bare chest, she pulled the girl down and climbed atop her. 

Anya connected their lips again, holding her hands and pinning them above Ravens head 

Anya nipped at her neck, soothing it with a kiss each time, and every nip gave a moan from Raven in return.

"I love you so much" Raven moaned, her legs grinding against Anyas fingers.

Anya laughed. "I know sweetheart." She mumbled against Ravens bare breast. 

Raven gripped Anyas ass, pulling the womans waist against her own. 

As Raven unraveled under Anya, she let out one last huff of breath. 

Anya held her precious, sweaty lover to her chest, pulling the furs up and falling asleep 


	2. Clarke/Lexa

Clarke cautiously followed Lexa to her private room. Clarke was still skeptical of the commander and hadn't forgiven Lexa for leaving her, then having her kidnapped. Not one of Clarkes hobbies. 

The night made the Polis tower glow of candles and clarke felt at-ease.

Lexa opened two double doors across her room, a beautiful view with a balcony appeared. Lexa smiled slightly. "You first..."

Clarke turned her head, forcing herself to leave but she didn't. 

Clarke sighed, walking out onto the balcony with Lexa. The commander closed the doors. Clarke placed her hands gently on the balcony, staring out at the gorgeous view of forests and Polis. Lexa's room was at the top of the tower. The view was astonishing to clarke. Nothing she've seen before. 

"Pretty. Isn't it?" Lexa asked softly. The moon and stars making her eyes illuminate like glowing orbs. 

Clarke began to fall for her all over again. Well, she never stopped her feelings. They were held off, however. Clarke forced herself to believe Lexa was the Bad Guy- which she started to disbelieve.

"Such a city could've gone to ruins in a second." Lexa whispered, the sinister, seductive tone of her voice left Clarke conflicted and surprisingly, turned on. 

Lexa's black night dress hung low and had a deep plunge between her breasts, catching Clarke's attention

"What are you getting at?" Clarke fought herself. Resisting the urge to pull Lexa to her. Lexa turned her head to Clarke. Her face showing sincerity. "Thank you." She whispered.

Clarke's breath hitched. She could sense Lexa begging. Her emotions. Her lust. Clarke wanted to speak. She couldn't. The intimate scenery and Lexa's soft, sexual attitude made her so confused, angry and.. horny?

"-for killing the mountain men." Lexa finished. Clarke stared out to the void of the night sky. Reminiscing the horrific events. Making her feel sick. "Mustn't been easy." Lexa carefully places her hand on Clarke's hand. She then squeezed it when Clarke didn't slap her away. 

"No. It wasn't." Clarke spat, not intending to sound so angry.

"Clarke-" Lexa whispered. Clarke didn't look back though, since if she did, tears would pour from her eyes.

"Clarke." Lexa said more assertively, removing her hand from the blondes and putting it to her chin, pulling Clarkes face to face her own. Clarkes breath held for a minute. However, the tears didn't come.

"I'm sorry. Truly." Lexa said. Removing her hand from Clarke's face and letting it rest on the balcony. "I hope that hadn't shattered our alliance.." Lexa trailed off. Clarke stared at Lexa. A small smirk on her face.

Clarke knew what she meant, she felt brave now. She knew the woman loved her still, or else Clarke would've been killed already.

Clarke stepped forward, putting her left hand on Lexa's back, the her other on Lexa's chin, as the burnette did to her moments ago. Clarke pulled Lexa's face to her own and put her lips just barely parted from the burnette's. 

"Clarke-" Lexa whispered, her hot breath making Clarke shiver. 

"Shut up and kiss me!" Clarke said angrily, recieving a smirk from Lexa in return. 

Lexa turned around, pushing Clarke backward until she hit the wall, their fingers interlaced and Lexa pinned her arms to the wall, clarke gasped at Lexa's dominance, 

Lexa kissed Clarke deeply. Clarke immediately let the burnette's tongue inside her mouth. Lexa pulled Clarke's hands to her waist, leaving the blondes hands there, she used her own to stroke Clarke's hair and waist. 

"I forgive you." Clarke moaned. "I'm not mad at you Lexa." Lexa pulled away. "I'm sorry for leaving"

Clarke rolled her eyes, moving her hands from Lexa's soft waist to the thick straps of her nightdress, pulling Lexa to her, "i know that" clarke whispered against the burnette's lips, before kissing her deeply. Full of passion, lust and thirst. Clarke wanted Lexa. Wanted her so badly. She needed Lexa to see her. To see every inch of her. Needed to feel Lexa everywhere.

Clarke pushed Lexa back, grabbing her hand, she pulled Lexa onto her own bed. Lexa rested atop a breathless Clarke.

"That won't be the last time you're going to be breathless tonight, clarke." 


End file.
